


Jerk Barista who Purposely Screws up Name

by QueenAthenaTheFirst



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Funny, Hazel is only mentioned, Jerk barista AU, M/M, it's kinda fluff, you can call it cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenAthenaTheFirst/pseuds/QueenAthenaTheFirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re my jerk barista who purposely screws up my name when I order my caffeine fix AU</p><p>Or, as I would like to call it "Dorks Using the Worst Pick-Up Lines in the Whole Universe"<br/>(well only one of them used it, but still...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jerk Barista who Purposely Screws up Name

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language so please don't go Grammar Nazi on me

“He did it again, unbelievable” Jason growled as he looked at his name written wrongly on his coffee- cup. 

“Relax Jawron, it happens to everyone” Leo joked while taking a gulp from his macchiato.

“Shut up Leo, this is the sixtieth time he does that”.

“But you got to admit, boy’s got imagination” Piper laughed as she stole Jason’s cup to read his new title “Jawron, huh?! It kind of suits you” she smirked.

“What do you mean it suits me?” he shrieked making some old women glare at him from the 50% off section.

“You got to admit it bro, it’s better than Jasoline” Percy tried to put his arm around Jason’s shoulders but he got pushed off.

“Well, either way I don’t like it, bro” Jason glared at Percy who smiled at him and made a piece sign.

“Why don’t you tell him to stop then” Annabeth questioned, without even looking at Jason as she was so caught in her book.

“I did try it once, but he glared at me”.

“And you’re afraid of one little glare” Piper laughed.

“You haven’t seen him glaring Pipes, I feel like he’s going to kill me” he shuddered.

“Awww, poow bwaby Jawron is afwaid of the big bad wolf” Leo joked.

Jason, whose eye was twitching for a while now, attacked Leo.

“I’m joking man, stop trying to murder your best friend” Leo held his hand up high. 

“Will you shut up and get back to work” their boss Mr. D shouted from his office.

“Did we really just spend the whole break talking about Jay-jay’s new beau?” Percy asked.

“Percy I’m gonna murder you” Jason hit Percy on his head with a huge ass book he found near him, which was not hard to find as they were in the dictionaries section.

“And you” he pointed at Piper who gulped “You give me back my coffee cause I had a very rough night. And if I hear one more word about you-know-who, I swear to gods, it’s gonna be your last”.

“But why are we not allowed to talk about Voldemort” Leo asked Piper who started giggling like a five year old.

“GET BACK TO WORK” Mr. D shouted, and this time they all went back to their posts.

Jason and his friends worked in a little Bookshop, called “Half-Blood”. There weren’t a lot of clients but the people who worked there where all friendly and their faces were always braced with smiles, except of Jason. He would always mumble about having a rough night, even though his shift was the best, compared to the others. 

Every day, he would go get coffee for his friends and him at a nearby Starbucks. Every day, his barista was the same person: A boy, one or two years younger than him, with long black hair and beautiful brown eyes. He always wore black and had a permanent scowl on his face, but every time he screwed up Jason’s name, a small smile would light his face. And even though it lasted a few seconds, it was one of the most beautiful things that Jason had seen in his entire life. 

The next day was the same.

“Sup” Jason smiled at the young boy, trying to start a conversation that the boy, as usual, didn’t follow.

“The usual?” he asked with a monotonous voice.

“Yeap” Jason smiled ever brighter “By the way” he said “My name’s Jason, it’s spelled J-A-S-O-N”.

The boy glared at him “I know how to spell” he said and got back to his work.

After a few minutes the order was ready, and Jason took the coffees in his hands. He immediately noticed that his name was no written correctly... This time, he was Mr. Asshole who thinks he’s smarter than anyone, Jayron.

He looked at boy who was smiling at him, well more like an I want to kill you smile, but it was still pretty. He smiled back with his own murderous smile and exited the coffee place. 

When he arrived, the others didn’t even go get their coffees. They just took his and started laughing like the idiots they were.

“Hey asshole” Percy shouted.

“You mean Jayron” Leo smirked.

“Guys, guys. I think you all meant Mr. Jayron, the ASSHOLE”

“Stop shouting you assholes, you’re scaring the clients” Mr. D shouted. 

The four of them looked around to only come with the realization that there aren’t any clients.

“Looks like it’s a quite day” Percy smiled and put his feet on the coffee table.

The bell indicating that there was a client rung, and after glaring at Percy they all got back to work.

“What?” he whined.

“You jinxed it” Leo mumbled.

The next customer made Jason smile like an idiot, it was the jerk/cute barista from Starbucks.

“Well hello there” he called at him and the others turned to look at who was Jason talking to so friendly.

“Wait, is this who I think it is?” Percy asked them. 

“Yes, it is” the other two whispered.

“Oh, it’s you” the boy said.

“What can I help you with” Jason cheeks hurt from smiling so hard.

“I’m searching for a book about horses”.

“Horses? You don’t seem like the type who likes horse-riding”.

“It’s not for me, it’s for my sister” the boy glared.

“Is it for a special occasion?” Percy said, wiggling his eye-brows.

“Eww, dude he said it was for his sister” Jason smacked Percy on his head.

“Oh man, sorry” he said at the boy who had a WTF face.

“So, what’s your name?” Piper asked.

“Look, I’m in a hurry. Can you just tell me where to find the book and be done with this”.

“Are you searching for a certain book” Jason took out a pen and a paper to write.

“Yeah, I think it’s called: The Wild Horses Guide”.

“Oh, I’m sorry man but we don’t have it. Would you like it if we ordered it for ya” Leo said taking the pen and paper from Jasons’ hands.

“Fine, my name’s Nico Di Angelo” Nico said as Leo wrote his name on the paper “Done, I think it will be here by Tuesday”.

“Ok, thanks” Nico waved and left the bookshop.

“But didn’t we have that book?” Percy asked.

“Oh we do have it, but do you know what else we have now” Piper smiled evilly “We have his name, muhahahaha” she laughed.

“And what are we going to do with it?”.

“I have an idea” Percy smirked playfully.

When Tuesday came, Nico arrived to take his book.

“Name?” Jason asked.

“Are you kidding me, it’s been an hour since you came to buy coffee and called me Nico”

“Name?” Jason smiled.

“Fine, Nico Di Angelo… Are you happy now?” He asked.

“Sorry sir, we don’t have a book reservation for Mr. Nico Di Angelo, but we do have one for Mr. I’m so cool because I wear black and I would love to give this blond guy my phone number so we can go out on a date Angelo” he smiled wickedly.

Nico started laughing and Jason could swear it was the most angelic thing he had ever heard “Do you even know how stupid you sound” he continued laughing.

“I’m not the one wrote this, it was actually Percy who did it. Said it was one of the coolest pick up lines and would work every time”.

“And you fell for that?”.

“I think you know the answer to this question” .

The boys smiled at each other “Would you like to go out for a coffee sometime” Nico asked Jason.

“Yeah, as long as it’s not you who orders it” Jason laughed.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a comment to make my day ^-^


End file.
